


The Night We Met

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a song, Dancing, M/M, Modern Era, Same-Sex Marriage, Slow Dancing, Underwater Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: In the ballroom, people dance. When it came to Linhardt and Byleth, it was so much different.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 14





	1. Pre Time Skip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Night We Met](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531943) by Lord Huron. 

Ah, the ball.

Yes, the ball. It had to come so quick.

Byleth knew about this as Rhea had informed him about it. But now what? He knew that people were excited for it. He looked outside. It was clear, nothing much about it. He then looked at the calendar. "Um, professor?" A voice called out that snapped him back to his senses. He saw Linhardt. Ah, yes...Linhardt. "Oh! I'm sorry..." Byleth apologized to the class before going back to teaching. Everybody was confused right there. "What's up with the professor?" Ferdinand questioned. Ignatz shrugged. "I don't know." Ignatz replied. "It seems that he was stuck in some imagination or whatever." Linhardt looked at him.

He knew that Byleth was never like this.

* * *

As Byleth looked around, he noticed the room ready for the upcoming ball. It looked pretty fancy if you ask him. When it came to choose a representative for the class, Byleth was in a dilemma. He had chosen to teach the Black Eagles house because of a reason. He would explain the reason why he chosen to teach the Black Eagles house.

It was for Linhardt. He joined because of Linhardt.

When it came to different classes, Byleth decided to recruit some students into the Black Eagles house. From the Golden Deer, he managed to get Ignatz, Lysithea, Marianne, Lorenz, and Raphael. From the Blue Lions, he managed to get Ashe, Annette, Ingrid, Sylvain (although it was hard), and Mercedes. He is planning to get the rest of the others.

But right now, that has to wait.

He wanted to be with him. He didn't want to lose him. He would do anything to keep Linhardt happy. However, Byleth chose Dorothea as the representative. The house managed to win. Let's just say, the thought of Linhardt as the representative got him blushing so much that he wanted to forget that thought as he was blushing about it in front of his class. In addition, he almost blurted out the thought of it. He knew that the ball was coming up. "I guess we shall wait what will happen." Byleth said to himself.

* * *

It was the night of the ball. Byleth looked at his phone for the time. _8:45 PM_. Byleth sighed. He saw everybody dancing except for a few students. He looked closely and his eyes widened a little. Linhardt was one of the students that wasn't dancing. Linhardt does look sleepy, but he looked heartbroken at the same time. Caspar looked like he tried to convince Linhardt to come dance with the others, but it looked like Linhardt didn't want to. Just then, he felt Claude take a hold of his hands gently. Byleth smiled and decided to dance with Claude.

By the time Byleth's dance with Claude was over, Byleth looked at the spot where Linhardt was. He wasn't there anymore. "Where did he go?" Byleth quietly wondered. Byleth left the ballroom as he went looking for him. "I see you are looking for that boy." A voice said in his head.

Sothis.

"Yes, I'm looking for him." Byleth replied to Sothis. He continued walking. "Is there a reason why?" Sothis asked to him, curious about his feelings. Byleth stopped walking. "Look, I'm looking for him because...I worry about him." Byleth replied and continued walking. He then saw Linhardt standing on the bridge near the lake for fishing. Suddenly, he heard a music change.

_Ooh...Ooh..._

Linhardt took notice of Byleth. "Hello, Professor." Linhardt greeted. "What brings you here?" Byleth was surprised from this. "I noticed you weren't in the ballroom, so I went looking for you." Byleth replied to Linhardt. "I just came here for some fresh air." Linhardt replied back to him as he wanted the concern to leave Byleth. Byleth walked to him, causing Linhardt to shiver.

_I am not the only traveler, who has not repaid his debt..._

Linhardt and Byleth looked at each other, their eyes meeting each other. "Do you...want to dance with me?" Byleth asked to Linhardt, hoping his dream would become a reality. Linhardt smiled and nodded. "Of course." Linhardt accepted. Byleth smiled. They got in a dance position and they began dancing almost immediately. It was a slow dance.

_I've been searching for a trail to follow again, take me back to the night we met._

_And then I can tell myself what the hell I'm supposed to do._

Linhardt and Byleth continued to stare at each other as they danced, lost in each other's eyes and movements. They seemed like they were lost in their own world.

_And then I can tell myself not to ride along with you..._

_I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you..._

Linhardt smiled and rested his head on Byleth's chest. Byleth blushed but he went with the flow. He rested his chin gently on Linhardt's green hair, feeling the smooth strands. No one seemed to notice that they were not in the ballroom with everybody.

_Take me back to the night we met, _ _I don't know what I'm supposed to do..._

_Haunted by the ghost of you, oh, take me back to the night we met..._

Linhardt and Byleth continued to dance slowly, feeling happiness from each other's hearts.

_When the night was full of terrors, and your eyes were filled with tears..._

_When you had not touched me yet, oh, take me back to the night we met..._

Linhardt and Byleth looked at each other again. Linhardt's light blue eyes staring into Byleth's blue eyes.

_I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you..._

_Take me back to the night we met..._

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you..._

_Take me back to the night we met..._

Linhardt and Byleth stared at each other even after the music ended. Their lips got closer and closer. More closer and closer.

Their lips met and with that, a kiss.

Linhardt and Byleth continued to kiss. Linhardt, however, lost where he was stepping back, because they both fell in the lake with loud and big splashes. But it seemed that they didn't care. They continued to kiss underwater. The fishes seemed to enjoy the moment as they swim in happiness. Linhardt and Byleth continued to kiss. It seemed that Linhardt lost his white hair tie as Byleth can see his green untied long hair. They got out the lake and looked at each other as they were wet from the lake. "I...I love you, Professor..." Linhardt quietly said. Byleth smiled. "I love you too, Linhardt." Byleth replied. They looked around. "We should change our clothes." Byleth said. Linhardt nodded. Suddenly, Byleth smirked. Linhardt noticed it. "What?"

"We can change in your room~"


	2. Post Time Skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a short part  
In addition, the ending is Crimson Flower

As the church was filled with people attending the wedding, everyone was getting excited. Yes, shortly after the final battle, Byleth and Linhardt decided to meet in the Goddess Tower. They then confessed their love for each other again and proposed to each other, both of them accepting. Also, do you remember when they kissed underwater after the dance 5 years ago?

Yep, that memory.

Shortly after they got out of the water, they went to Linhardt's room. In that room, they secretly expressed their love by making out in their room and Linhardt lost his virginity to Byleth. But Linhardt didn't care. He loves Byleth and he always will.

It has now been 5 years and the war is finally over. In addition, Byleth managed to recruit everybody from other houses (except the other two house leaders, Catherine, and Cyril).

As Linhardt was getting prepared for the wedding, Linhardt remembered that memory. It was too perfect. When it came to the monastery, he didn't feel happy in any day. But when it came to that memory, it felt like the first time he genuinely felt happy.

_Every kiss, every touch, every sound._

The people that came to help Linhardt was Caspar, Ferdinand, and Sylvain. "Linhardt, you look amazing!" Ferdinand said to him. Linhardt smiled. Caspar nodded in agreement. "He sure does!" Caspar said, excited to see his best friend getting married. Sylvain nodded in agreement. Linhardt looked at himself at the big tri panel mirror.

He was wearing a white flowery dress (at Byleth's request) that had long sleeves, a veil with crimson red roses, and a pastel blue cape with white glitter on it. On his feet was white flats. His green hair still remained. "You ready, Linhardt?" Sylvain asked, to which Linhardt nodded to. "Let's go then!" Caspar said. Linhardt smiled.

This was going to be a wonderful day for him.

* * *

Byleth was wearing a black suit. The people that helped him was Ignatz, Ashe, and Lorenz. "I can't wait to see you up there with Linhardt!" Ashe said, excited just like Caspar. Byleth smiled as he looked at himself in the same tri panel mirror. "You are lucky to have a wonderful man like him." Lorenz said to Byleth, to which Byleth nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to paint a picture of it!" Ignatz said happily. Byleth's smile got bigger from hearing that. 

"You ready, professor?" Ashe asked and Byleth nodded.

* * *

As Byleth stood waiting for Linhardt, thoughts got to him. Not sad thoughts. But happy thoughts. He remembered the day he and Linhardt making out and how Linhardt held onto him. Hubert was Byleth's best man. A priest was there to be the reader. Byleth smiled as he heard the wedding fanfare begin. He saw Linhardt walking in with a smile on his face.

God, Linhardt looks so cute in that dress.

Byleth held a hand out for Linhardt and he gladly took it. As the wedding went on, everyone felt happy. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest said after Byleth and Linhardt said their vows. They both smiled and then they went in for a deep loving kiss. Everyone cheered.

* * *

As everyone was talking in the reception, Byleth and Linhardt looked at each other. It was truly a happy day for them in all honesty. Raphael was the music player/DJ. As he saw Byleth and Linhardt together, he had a plan.

What Linhardt and Byleth didn't know was that Raphael actually saw them dance from a window. He felt that they would be happy together and he was correct. Once he saw the dance floor cleared, he put a music CD on the player and played the music. 

_Ooh...ooh...ooh..._

Linhardt and Byleth stopped as they heard it. It was the same song that played when they danced five years ago. "Linhardt, may I have this dance?" Byleth asked to his husband. Linhardt looked into his eyes and he nodded as he smiled.

"Of course." 

They walked to the dance floor. Once everybody noticed, they smiled and cleared up the floor as they watch Linhardt and Byleth walking. Once they were on the dance floor, they began slow dancing.

_I am not the only traveler who has not repaid his debt..._

_I've been searching for a trail to follow again. Take me back to the night we met..._

Linhardt and Byleth were lost in each other's eyes again. Just like how they were five years ago.

_And then I can tell myself what the hell I'm supposed to do..._   
_And then I can tell myself not to ride along with you..._

Everybody was still smiling as they watched them slow dance.

_I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you..._

Byleth and Linhardt was still dancing. Linhardt rested his head against Byleth's chest, causing a soft gasp to escape him but he smiled and rested his chin on Linhardt's hair, feeling the green hair of his husband.

_Take me back to the night we met, _ _I don't know what I'm supposed to do..._

_Haunted by the ghost of you...oh, take me back to the night we met..._

Linhardt and Byleth continued dancing as they remembered the day they met after Byleth chose to teach the Black Eagles house. It all started when Linhardt fell to the ground after tripping. Byleth remembered how he picked up Linhardt's book and helped him get up. He gave Linhardt his book and Linhardt went to class. At the same time, Byleth fell in love with him. When he found out the class Linhardt was in, he immediately chose the Black Eagles house.

_When the night was full of terrors and your eyes were filled with tears..._

_When you had not touched me yet...oh, take me back to the night we met..._

Linhardt and Byleth stared at each other's eyes. It was just too much. But not in a bad way.

_I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you..._   
_Take me back to the night we met..._

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you..._

_Take me back to the night we met..._

Linhardt and Byleth continued to stare at each other, lost in their own world. Their foreheads met and so did their lips.


End file.
